Save The Date
by zaki-kun
Summary: Sequel to my old and very first Mai Hime fanfic, 'Will You Love Me' If you haven't read it, I hope you do :) Summary: A year after Natsuki got back from studying and taking a position at VGC, a cockroach gets into her skin. With the said 'cockroach' continuing to pester her, how can she deal with it without 'stepping on' the cockroach? Easy, just use the insect repellant.


**Hey guys! just an impromptu oneshot for today since it's already 4/15/2013 here :) this is dedicated to someone very dear to me and even if this does not make much sense, hope you guys would like it. :) This idea came to me around sunday morning and i had to write it. **

**disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Mai Hime/Otome. Just Cleo Ranfer and Matthew Kagami which are here in this story. so don't sue me coz i don't have money.**

* * *

**Save a date – A Will you love me special**

Natsuki Kruger, the current manager of the Viola group of companies' Mechanical department and overseer of the prestigious Viola-operated garage called 'Snake Hole', is currently emitting a killing intent at anyone who even breathes near her. An hour ago, the tow truck brought a crashed Ferrari to the garage and she decided to work on it since the other mechanics are busy. It was alright, even if car is not really her forte, but the owner of the car annoyed her to the core. There was an option to throw a monkey wrench at the rich looking customer but her fiancee, Shizuru Viola, already reprimanded her about hitting people.

"So beautiful, why not you and me go to a restaurant after you fix my car and we'll have a nice night together?" The customer asked Natsuki with a suave smile. Those who have heard him woo the blunette stared at them with shocked expressions. They all know that nobody should even try to flirt with the fiancée of their boss, Shizuru Viola. Its either Natsuki herself will beat them to a pulp or the sweet yet dangerous Viola princess will do everything in her power to make the person who dared flirt with Natsuki a living hell.

Natsuki, dressed in a grey jumpsuit that is unzipped down to her waist, was looking at the dented area of the Ferrari FF when the rich guy stepped near her personal space which is five feet away from her. With her space being invaded, she tensed up and turned around with a scowl on her face. The scowl was fierce enough to make even wolves to cower. "Why are you standing there? And who are you?" she asked in spite.

The rich guy stepped back upon seeing Natsuki's scowl. But the steel look itself was not enough to deflate his ego. Flashing a dashing smile which Natsuki can compare to Shizuru's childhood friend that is Reito Kanzaki, he offered a gentleman's bow at her. "Oh sorry about that. I'm Matthew Kagami, the owner of that junked car. Well soon-to-be ex owner, considering this pile of junk can't describe my taste in speed." He offered a smug smile and puffed up his chest to attract Natsuki.

Not even bothering to hear the guy out, Natsuki turned back to the car and mentally calculated on how she would fix the car. "Blah-blah. If you want an estimate, I'll have the secretary to show you the bill so _please_ leave me alone." She growled under her breath and hoped for the guy to leave her alone.

But Matthew didn't move. He took Natsuki's cold shoulder to her as a woman who plays the 'hard-to-get' action. He grinned and moved closer to Natsuki who was crouched down, examining the dented door of the car. "C'mon babe, I'll make your night worthwile." He said and placed an arm around Natsuki's shoulder.

The action irked Natsuki to the very core. With Shizuru's warning being forgotten and the idea of keeping the garage employees' to keep quiet about the incident, Natsuki used her left hand to grab on Matthew's left wrist and performed a side shoulder throw that made Matthew land on the cold concrete floor on his back. The gesture forced him to puff out a heavy lung-full of air and a deep moan of pain followed it.

"Never touch me!" Natsuki growled and glared at the downed Matthew. Her eyes looked at the mechanics of the garage that stopped in whatever they were doing to watch her and Mathhew. "You all will never tell this to your boss, got it?" she warned them. They all nodded silently and continued back to their work.

"W-wow~ I never met a woman like you! I think I'm in love!" Matthew breathed out. His face showed a bright smile of amazement at how Natsuki treated him. Weakly standing up and dusting away the dirt that filled his suit, his blue colored eyes looked at the surprised look on Natsuki's face. He took this as the look of adoration to him. He stepped closer to Natsuki but ended up on his back again and a loud gasp of pain escaping his lips. "Please! Go out with me!" he wheezed.

"What-the-fuck? Oh I'm so out of here. Hey Luigi, you handle this car!" She yelled and turned away from the car and left with heavy stomps and a deep scowl on her face. _'This guy is not worth of being banned from my favorite mayonnaise.'_ She thought of and stomped out of the garage. "Hrmm! Shizuru when will you come home?! Idiots tend to buzz around me when you are not around." She mumbled in annoyance.

Back at the garage, Matthew followed Natsuki with his eyesight in a dreamy manner. He never met any woman in his life that would pass his flirting down and even be aggressive as the blunette. With a dreamy look on his face, he decided that he must have Natsuki.

* * *

Day after day, Natsuki came to visit the garage to check on the workers and have her bike checked in as well. But each and every day, Natsuki always end up being annoyed and in a bad mood when a certain man keeps appearing at the garage, offering her different gifts or love proposals. Each and every proposal has been turned down and instead of giving up, Matthew took it as another challenge to try harder in wooing the blunette.

A week passed and Natsuki had enough of the persistence that Matthew showed her Sure she has the choice of not going to the garage but the thought of having the guy track her down was enough to cross the option. Already fed up with the guy, Natsuki showed Matthew a threatening scowl and took out a black colt rail gun from behind and pointed it at Matthew's forehead. "Look you tenacious roach, what part of 'never touch me' or 'get lost' or even 'I'm not interested' do you not understand?"

"But-"

"Shh! No buts! Listen here, I'm not interested in you, your money or even whatever bribery you shove to my face." Natsuki showed him a green amethyst encrusted platinum ring that is worn on her left ring finger. "I'm engaged, got that? So if you want to keep your manhood intact, and trust me I'm saying this to keep you safe, and then get the hell out of my sight!" she told Matthew.

At first Matthew wanted to laugh it off, thinking that Natsuki was bluffing. But the determined look on his face was enough to make him frown and slowly realize that Natsuki doesn't like him. And with the side note of the reason that is Natsuki already engaged with someone. "Look! Just give me a chance! I swear I can be the better choice than your fiancé! You're just engaged right? Nothing threatening! Go out with me, even if we eat at a low class restaurant I don't care!" Matthew said, giving Natsuki a look of hope and determination. He read in some book that women love men who know how to get down and plead or have a huger determination in what they want.

But what Matthew didn't know is that Natsuki would never even think of giving anyone a chance to have a day with her. Having an odd family such as the Viola was enough and made her day greater than usual but others who are not her friends or the Viola doesn't deserve her time out of work. "No! tsh! This is ridiculous, I'm out of here." Said Natsuki. She flicked her gun and put it back on its holster that is strapped on her belt. "I'm saying this only once. When my fiancée hears about the news about a suitor, she would flip and make sure you are not to be heard of. This is not a threat but a warning." With that she left again and didn't even spare a glance at Matthew.

Matthew stared at Natsuki's retreating form with a shocked expression. This was new to him. No woman ever turned him down. Whether they are married, engaged, single or in a relationship with a fictional character, not one of them turned him down. As he sat on the dirty concrete, he was shaken out of his shocked state and an excited look replaced the previous expression. "I think I'm in love!" he declared.

"Who's he?" a female voice asked out loud, gettingbthe attention of the mechanics. Everybody recognized the new comer and greeted her with respect. A teal haired woman from the main branch of the Viola Group of Companies drove in the garage at the same time Natsuki left.

"Ah! Marguerite-san! Welcome!" the mechanics all greeted.

The teal haired woman greeted everyone as well and turned back to the man who was still sitting at the ground. "So anyone would tell us who that guy is? And where is Natsuki? I need to remind her about her reservations later on at the Café de Otomé." She asked

The mechanics told Tomoe about the suitor and Tomoe just nodded as if she cared about the situation. "I see… So anyone know where our dear Natsuki-sama went?"

Matthew heard about Natsuki's reservation and decided that he would visit the blunette by surprise with a tactic on how to woo her. He stood up and laughed manically at the plans his mind conjured on the different ways to make Natsuki his.

Everyone at the garage, even Tomoe, found the laughing Matthew as some crazy person. As they watch Matthew leave the garage, Tomoe sighed heavily and took out a slick black phone. With the look on Tomoe's face, all of mechanics have one thing in mind.

'_He's going to be targeted.'_

* * *

Matthew, carrying a bouquet of red roses, happily skipped at the newly established five-star restaurant called Café de Otomé. With a suit as expensive as the diamond necklace he has as a gift for Natsuki, he entered the bar to which he knew that his blunette goddess should be. He got it all planned out. If his goddess was in a meeting, he'll simply dazzle them with his charm and ask if he can whisk Natsuki away. Or if the woman is just lounging in the bar, he'll join her and charm her. in his mind, the plan was fool proof.

As he stepped inside the bar, he noticed that the place was a bit different than the usual five start restaurants. The place was draped with blue, red, green and purple. From the drapes to the table cloths, the furniture to the displays, it has a shade of the four dominant colors. As he stepped up to the podium, a man with blonde spiked up hair and a light brown scar running from his forehead down to his left brow, greeted him.

"Good evening and welcome to Café de Otomé, I am Sergay Wang. Table for one? Or a reservation?" Sergay asked Matthew.

The tenacious suitor cleared his throat and smiled at Sergay. "No, I'm here to have dinner with someone I love." He told Sergay.

"Ah that is sweet. Young love is something everyone should treasure. Very well, may I know the reservation name?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I heard about her being here and I would definitely like to surprise her. Would it be okay if I scout around for her?" he asked, hoping that Sergay would agree to his request. Showing Sergay a hopeful look that he usually use to his father's clients (he is the son of a rich entrepreneur abroad), Sergay agreed and looked around if anyone of the staff can assist him.

"I'll escort him. I do love men who has great passion towards their women." A flirty tone caught Sergay and Matthew off guard. Both men turned to the woman who volunteered and found a brunette wearing a white expensive looking dress with a flirty smile on her face. Immediately she was recognized by Sergay.

"Are you sure Cleo?" Sergay asked.

"Yup! I'm on my way inside too. I do have a reservation under the Viola corp. right?" Cleo smiled and Sergay nodded his head. "Then shall we? The person I'm meeting with hates it when I show up late." She offered her hand to Matthew who just smiled widely at her and took the offered hand.

When the two left, a waiter passed by Sergay carrying an empty tray. "Hey Yuuchi-kun. Did you serve our dear lady well tonight?" asked Sergay.

The man who looked a bit like Sergay, minus the scar, turned to the blonde receptionist. "Yah. Already made sure the connection is up to 10Mbps just for her uncle Sergay." He informed his uncle.

"Good, good." Sergay looked at his wristwatch and read the time. "6:45pm. I can say she's already here. Well make sure nobody interrupts them. We all know how she would hang us by our necks if their dinner was interrupted." He smiled at Tate who shivered in fear.

Tate placed a hand over his neck and gently rubbed it. "Tell me about it. I curse the day the lady found about Vadering. It's fun to see that photo fad but to the point of re-enacting it with use of ropes or thin wires-" Tate shivered some more. "Anyway, let's just make sure they have a quiet dinner. The lady's fiancée seems irritated these past few days and we all know the lady hates being away from her fiancée."

"Can't argue with that. Oh I almost forgot, Chrysant-san informed us to make sure not to serve her wife some champagne or anything alcoholic."

"Noted unc'! well gotta go!"

* * *

At the hallway leading to the mainroom of the restaurant, Cleo didn't hesitate to interview the man beside her. "So, you're here to surprise your lover huh? So sweet. I wish my lover would do that." She cooed.

Matthew merely blushed and let out a few laugh in reaction to Cleo's comment to him. "Well, she is special. Oh and I'm still wooing her. hopefully, after today, she'll break up with her fiancé and be with me."

"AW! I know it's bad to break some lovers apart but if you are doing that for your love one, gosh I'm cheering for you!"

Matthew laughed and nervously placed a hand at the back of his head. With the hallway coming to an end and both entering the main room, Matthew was astonished at how the area looked. It was grand and the diners ranged from the top class even to the lowest class he can think of. He mentally gave kudos to the management at how they welcomed everyone to their place.

While both walked along the railed sides of the room, Cleo finally asked on the name of Matthew's woman.

"Her name? oh it's Natsuki." His blue eyes caught the sight of his blunette goddess who was dining alone at a two-seater table. "In-fact, she's over there right now." He pointed at the woman dressed in a white shirt with a brown bomber jacket.

Cleo, thinking that the Natsuki Matthew spoke of was different than the already taken, fenced by a wired wall, guarded by wolves and snakes, Natsuki, she just smiled and looked at what he pointed to. The Natsuki that is heavily guarded. "Uhm, I think you should go back." She said out loud.

"What?"

"You are talking about Natsuki Kruger over there. And trust me, you should NOT be meddling with her relationship."

"What? Why? I thought you were cheering for me Ranfer-san." He asked in disbelief.

"Just trust me. Don't-Hey! Oh shoot he's really doing it." Cleo face-palmed herself and shook her head dejectedly. "Of all the days in this past week." She mumbled and went on her way to the reserved table she and representatives of the VGC would be held to."

* * *

A soft smile. Matthew had never seen Natsuki smile as such ever since he laid his eyes on him. He watched her from a small distance, smiling and talking. He wondered who she was talking to since she was dining alone. Ignoring that small curious question in his head, he puffed up his chest and proceed with his plan on joining Natsuki at her table.

"So Nao finally got the project to advertise pops' America branch, and trust me she's so excited that she took the flight as soon as the confirmation was mailed to her. But she said she'll be able to attend." Natsuki said enthusiastically.

"Hello my fair lady. Here I am, your Matthew in silk black Armani, to save you from being stood up by your lousy fiancé."

Natsuki dropped the spoon containing the buttered rice and looked at Matthew with her mouth hung open.

"Oh, no need to be surprised my dear. I told you, I'm a better choice than your fiancé who clearly stood you up." Matthew declared and offered the flowers to Natsuki.

The blunette, mouth still open, looked surprised. No words escaped her lips and the thought of a bloodbath from either her or her fiancée filled her mind. _'Nobody disturbs my dinner with Shizuru!'_ she closed her mouth and glared at Matthew who still have his arm outstretched, offering her flowers. "You tenacious cock-"

"Ara! Who might he be my dear Nat-su-ki? Fufufu" a voice which sounded like it came from a speaker stopped Natsuki's sentence and made both her and Matthew to look at the source. From Natsuki's hearing, the voice sounded pissed off and it was something Natsuki herself was scared of.

A simple black ipad 3 was at the other end of the table, propped up by its purple casing. Within the screen showed a woman with a chestnut colored hair that is tied in a bun with two locks of hair framing her beautiful face. Behind her is a scene of a highclass restaurant and a few black suited men passing her by. "Nat-su-ki?" the voice asked once again only this time crimson colored eyes watched Natsuki firmly.

"Oh! He's someone from pops' garage that continued to pester me around. Hey hunny, give me a minute okay? I'll just humor him a bit and then we'll continue our monthsary dinner."Natsuki took the white table napkin from her lap and placed it at the front camera of the device.

With the view of her and the idiotic suitor, as Natsuki's mind called him, now covered, she showed Matthew a smile. A cold and threatening smile. "You are tenacious aren't you huh?" she said to the surpised looking man.

"You-her-dinner… what is going on here?!" he demanded in anger. He can't believe that the beautiful woman before her was even a lesbian, let alone have an equally beautiful fiancé. Fiancée his mind corrected.

Natsuki balled up his fists and cracked her knuckles. "Oh nothing. Just having dinner with my fiancée that is all. Which I may add, you just ruined. I told you, not just once but multiple times of my warning. But no! You have to be a roach or a lizard that no matter how much I try to hurt emotionally, you just don't give up." She stood up and took the bouquet from Matthew. "This is my monthsary dinner. The day to which my FIANCEE is abroad and cannot attend the dinner date I set-up for us." Her hands ripped the flowers in two and let it fall on the ground.

"I-uh…" Matthew was finally feeling fear. The cold look on Natsuki's eyes was enough to make his heart beat like they are on the brink of immense pain. And the smile, the smile was like a loaded shotgun that is ready to be fired at his head. "Natsuki-"

"Don't call me by my name! I don't know what gave you the idea that I'm attracted to you if clearly I have a beautiful fiancée that I love dearly. So if you don't leave my sight after I count to three, I'll make sure my dear fiancée will not be stopped in what torture she'll give you."

"But Natsuki-"

"Three!"

"What?! What happened to one and two-"

Natsuki removed the white table napkin from the Ipad screen and showed Shizuru holding a piece of paper with writings. "Sorry, I forgot to count."

Matthew looked at the screen and paled. The paper showed what every businessman or woman feared when they are dealing with the Japanese economy tycoon. He silently turned around and ran away, finally crossing Natsuki out of his list of women.

"Great job there hunny. Though I think pops would ground you again for using that as a threat." Natsuki said with a Cheshire smile. She got back down to her seat and picked up her spoon and scooped some butter rice.

On the screen, Shizuru giggled and laid the piece of paper on the table. "Mou if papa would even punish me, I'll just tell her the truth." Shizuru giggled again. "Though I say we are now even, yes?"

Natsuki swallowed her food; spoon still stuck on her mouth, and nodded her head. "Well yeah. Fifty even." Natsuki's left brow twitched at the number of suitors they had to fend off the past month. This was just ignored by Shizuru, saying she was used to it, but Natsuki didn't like it one bit. After a year of being engaged to Shizuru, she hated the fact that she had to always deal with fan girls or even fan boys. Shizuru's own set or fans doubled her own. "I hate it."

"Fufufu. Aww my cute puppy is jealous." Shizuru teased. Being away from Natsuki was hard but bearable knowing Natsuki had set up such romantic dinner dates every night. It made her stay at foreign countries, currently the 'Pearl of the Orient Seas' the republic of the Philippines, tolerable. And she have to commend the Philippine culture for their non-crazed fan girls running after their idols which made her stay a few points more tolerable than other countries.

"Am not! Tsk! Darn woman!" Natsuki pouted and crossed her arms.

"So cute! So anyway Natsuki, I'll be coming back tomorrow afternoon, so I'm expecting a very warm welcome from you." Shizuru winked which made the blunette blush some more.

Natsuki ruffled her hair and glared at Shizuru. "argh! Stop teasing! Fine I will. Not like I can get away with it right?"

"Indeed. Fufufufu. So shall we get back to our conversation?" Shizuru suggested. The screen showed Shizuru picking up her tea cup and took a quick sip on it.

"Yah so the date. Hmm, mama said everything's been taken care of. The place and everything. All we need to do is to send out the invites and buy our clothes." Natsuki jabbed on the square-cut stake with a fork and ate the said tendered meat with the white goo that is mayonnaise covering it.

"I see. Mama is so realiable. Fufufu." Again Shizuru took a sip of her tea.

Stabbing another steak piece and dipping it in her mayonnaise, she ate the meat and chewed on it slowly. "Any suggestion about the date then?" she asked the brunette.

"Whatever date Natsuki would prefer."

Natsuki looked at the screen and smiled at Shizuru. "Hmmm." Natsuki hummed and then showed Shizuru a smile that can be compared to a refined diamond. "Ah! That date!"

Hearing the proposal, Shizuru placed her cup down to the table and looked at Natsuki with tearful eyes. "You don't mean-"

Natsuki merely raised her left hand that is decorated with her engagement ring. "I know it's weird doing this right now but Shizuru-" Natsuki took a deep breath. "Will you marry me on the same date that we first met? On the date you have ordered the glass of martini and got yourself drunk on Mai's bar that started all of this tumbling events of our lives?" she asked with a wide smile.

Tears never stopped on that few minutes of the night. Shizuru's usual composed self was broken and her hands covered her lips, left hand ardorned with the same ring overlapping the right hand. No words were spoken from the brunette and only a nod showed her answer to her beloved fiancée which soon will be her wife.

"I'm gonna regret proposing to you like this tomorrow huh?" Natsuki grinned weakly and a hand was nervously placed behind her head.

Still with tears in her eyes and slowly wiping them away, Shizuru showed Natsuki one of her trademark 'double-meaning' smiles. "Oh Natsuki shouldn't worry. I can ssure you that you'll just regret the fact you'll be limping back to work after I'm finished showing you how much you made me happy."

Both laughed and kissed on their rings, a gesture they do to show their love when they are not physically around each other.

* * *

And the week after the scene at the restaurant which happened to be owned by both Natsuki and Shizuru, the wedding took place. Before the altar and the priest, Natsuki asked Shizuru once again the question she asked a year ago. The question that no one can never deny the answer as it was obvious as the blue sky that they can see at the private friends-family only beach wedding.

"Shizuru, will you love me?"

Shizuru giggled and placed quick peck on the blunette's lips. "Silly Natsuki, ofcourse I'll love you. I love you to the point that I can't live without you."

As if déjà vu had happen, Natsuki said the exact words yet again. "I guess my life would be complete then." Natsuki answered back with a toothy grin on her face. "I love you with all my heart… My Shizuru…"

"I now pronounce you wife and wife! Everyone let's give it to our new couple, mrs and mrs Viola-Kruger!" the priest announced which made the guests (friends and family) cheered in joy.

* * *

"No matter what obstacle you face, if you two belong together, time or distance will never be a hindrance." – Zaki-kun, Mai Hime fanfic author.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? corny huh? and a bit dull? not sure coz i just write and up to you guys to judge and decide :) **

**to my private nurse: like it? i hope you do... even if we didn't have the whole dinner date thingy stated here, i'm still happy we get to chat with each other everyday :D**

**until then, wait for my other updates! hope you guys give me a review.**


End file.
